


LEGO Ships & Pairings' Oneshots & Lemons

by CreativeTalesStudios



Category: LEGO Hidden Side, LEGO Monkie Kid, LEGO Nexo Knights, Lego Ninjago, The LEGO Movie (2014), The LEGO Ninjago Movie (2017)
Genre: Advice, Anal, Birthday, Birthday Presents, Breastfeeding, F/M, Large Breasts, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-14 17:21:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29049834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CreativeTalesStudios/pseuds/CreativeTalesStudios
Relationships: Akita/Lloyd Garmadon, Benny/General Mayhem | Sweet Mayhem, Cole/Vania (Ninjago), Emmet Brickowski/Wyldstyle | Lucy, Jack Davids/Parker L. Jackson, Kai/Skylor (Ninjago), Lloyd Garmadon/Harumi, Lóng Xiānshēng | Mr. Dragon/Lóng Tàitài | Mrs. Dragon, Macy Halbert & Clay Moorington, Nya/Jay Walker, P.I.X.A.L./Zane (Ninjago), Qi Xiaotain | MK/Long Xiaojiao | Mei
Comments: 21
Kudos: 10





	1. Introduction & Rules

Hello. Welcome to LEGO Ships & Pairings' Oneshots & Lemons, a story about LEGO's friends and/or couples. And, you're able to request a oneshot or a lemon for a pair, but only these ships & pairings.

1\. Jay & Nya (Show or Movie)  
2\. Zane & Pixal (Nindroid or Human Au)  
3\. Kai & Skylor  
4\. Lloyd & Harumi  
5\. Lloyd & Akita  
6\. Cole & Vania  
7\. Emmet & Lucy  
8\. Benny & Sweet Mayhem  
9\. Clay & Macy  
10\. Jack & Parker  
11\. MK & Mei  
12\. Mr. Dragon & Mrs. Dragon

So, out of all these ships, you're able to suggest any scenario involving the ship or pairing. Remember, you can choose the scenario based on a simple oneshot or a lemon. It's your choice. If you want to make a request, comment here. No hating nor making fun of other people's comments. 


	2. The Gift

At a store, Mei was looking for a present that she can give to MK for his birthday. _"Come on, Mei. It's your best friend's birthday today and you still have to give him a gift. Not just any gift, the perfect gift."_ Mei thought to herself as she looked around the store, but found nothing. So she decided to ask for help. Mei grabbed her phone and called her mother, Mrs. Dragon.

“Mom, I need your help. You see, MK's birthday and I-”

“MK? The boy you have a crush on?” Mrs. Dragon interrupted.

“I don't have a crush on him,” Mei said in both a loud and soft tone. “Anyway, it's his birthday today and I need to give him a gift.”

“Well, what are his hobbies?” Mrs. Dragon questioned.

“Huh?” Mei said as she raised an eyebrow.

“Well, if you want a perfect gift for someone, it should be something that they can use for their daily activities. Did you know what I got your father for his birthday?"

"No. What?"

"A pinball machine." Mrs. Dragon answered.

"You mean the one Dad has in the game room?”

“Yes, I knew your father would love the pinball machine since he loves playing pinball. Just look for a gift that can be used for your friend's hobbies.”

"Thanks, Mom. Love you.” Mei hanged up and put her phone in her pocket. _“Okay, MK loves the legend of Monkey King and is an excellent drawer. So what kind of gift can be used for those two things?”_

Seconds later, Mei looked around the store again until she saw the very thing that would be the perfect gift for MK, a red book. When Mei grabbed the book, she examined it and thought to herself. _“This is perfect.”_

(An hour later)

When Mei was walking towards Pigsy's Noodles to give MK his gift, she saw MK trying to get a new high score on Monkey Mech. Meanwhile, MK was getting close to having his character on Monkey Mech win. Moments later, MK was able to do his finishing move and defeat his opponent, earning the new high score. "Yeah! New high score!" MK then celebrated his victory by doing a little tap dance. However, when he saw Mei walking towards him, he stopped tap dancing and leaned against the arcade machine, acting cool. "'Sup, Mei?" MK said to Mei.

"Hey, MK," Mei replied as she scratched her head.

"Whatcha got there?" MK said as he tried to see the thing Mei was hiding behind her back.

"Oh, this? Well, I know how much you are into Monkey King, and how awesome your drawings are," Mei said as she looked at the box. "So I got you this." Mei then gave the present to MK. Once MK received the box, he opened it and pulled out the book.

"A red book?" MK said as he looked at the book.

"I got it for you so you can put your drawings of Monkey King's stories. Do you like it?"

When MK examined the book, he smiled as gained ideas of what drawings he can do. "Mei...I love it!" MK then grabbed Mei and embraced her. Mei was surprised by MK's sudden embrace at first but smiled as she returned the hug by wrapping her arms around MK's neck. “Thank you.” MK whispered.

"Happy birthday, MK," Mei replied.


	3. 🍋Human! Zane x Human! Pixal🍋

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you're under 18, please ignore this chapter at once, as this oneshot contains sexual content to is too extreme for young readers.

A couple of days after Unagami's redemption, Zane and Pixal were watching and an erotic movie at the monastery's relaxation room. Although, while watching the movie, Zane noticed that Pixal wasn't wearing a bra, causing him to grow an erection as he secretly stares at her nipples. After the movie ended, Pixal let out a soft yawn before getting up.

“That was a good movie. I'm gonna go to sleep.” Pixal turned off the TV and walked away. However, due to movie and getting an erection by staring at Pixal's boobs, Zane got horny decided to do what he always wanted to do with Pixal ever since he first saw her. And he knew what to do to get things started.

"Where do you think you're going, Babe," Zane said to Pixal in his detective's voice, which annoyed Pixal.

"Uh, going to bed. And seriously, Zane? You know how much I hate your detective's voice." Pixal groaned.

"That's what you think," Zane said as he continued to use his detective's voice. Zane got up and took Pixal to his bedroom. Once they were inside, Zane locked the door and walked up to Pixal, giving a lecherous look.

"Zane? What are you doing?" Pixal said in a worried tone.

Unexpectedly, Zane took off Pixal's shirt, exposing her E-sized boobs. Pixal quickly covered her chest to Zane from seeing her boobs, but Zane grabbed Pixal's arms and spread them so he can see his girlfriend's titties. “No need to hide something that is beautiful as you.” Zane said, causing Pixal to madly blush. Zane then got behind Pixal and started playing with her boobs by squeezing them and pinching her nipples, causing Pixal to moan and wet her pussy.

"I guess this voluptuous canary wants to sing a little song," Zane whispered to Pixal's ear, causing Pixal to get even wetter. 

"That's not what that idiom is for." Pixal moaned.

"I thought you don't care," Zane said as he continues to squeeze Pixal's boobs.

"Of course I don't care. It's just that if you're gonna use a saying, use it correctly." Pixal moaned as she watches her boobs being fondled by her lover. Moments later, Zane was done with playing with Pixal's boobs and decided to get to the fun part.

Zane then put Pixal on a doggy style position on his bed and took off Pixal's pajama bottoms and purple panties, exposing her soft bare ass. Zane then decided to play around with Pixal's ass cheeks by groping them and spreading them apart, taking a good look at her anus. "Time to toss the salad." Zane then stuck out his tongue and began licking Pixal's dirty tight asshole, which both aroused and disgusted Pixal.

"Zane, you're better than that!" Pixal moaned.

"Correction: I _was_ better than that." Zane remarked as he continued to lick Pixal's anus.

After five minutes later of anal licking and loud moans, Zane was done with licking Pixal's asshole and went on to the next step.

"Time to paste this doughnut hole," Zane said as he laid Pixal on her back and then took off all of his clothes, exposing his abs and 6-inch cock.

"You know, you're starting to ignore the whole point of how to speak like a detective-" Suddenly, Pixal let out a loud moan as Zane shoved his dick into her tight pussy and began thrusting into her.

"I know that, my dear. You see, Pixal, the whole reason why I spoke like a detective was not to help me with our search for Milton Dyer. It was because I knew that it would drive you horny. Hornier than Kai whenever he sees Skylor's boobs.”

"You're saying that you knew that this detective stuff was gonna turn me on?" Pixal moaned.

"Yep. So...did it work?" Zane whispered to Pixal's ear as he continued to thrust into her.

When Zane said that, Pixal had no other choice but to admit the truth, the naughty truth. "Yes! Okay?! You've caught me!" Pixal screamed. "I've been wanting to have sex with you ever since that detective's voice came out of your mouth! Now less talking and more fucking!"

"Huh. I guess you respect my unorthodox techniques after all." Zane chuckled as he increased the speed of his thrusting, causing his testicles to slap against Pixal's ass cheeks. As Zane continued to thrust into Pixal, he watched her boobs bounce up and down. So he decided to put his mouth on one of Pixal's breasts and started drinking her breastmilk while licking her nipples.

After an hour of fucking, Zane and Pixal were at their limit.

"Zane! I'm gonna cum!" Pixal yelled.

"Then let's do it together!" Zane then released his cum into Pixal's unprotected womb while Pixal squirted all over Zane's waist.

Once they were done cumming, Zane pulled his dick out of Pixal and laid down next to her.

"The canary...has sung," Zane said in his normal voice.

"And in nine months, the canary...will have a family," Pixal whispered.


	4. A/N

Hello everyone. I would like to make an announcement. After some thinking, I decided to add some more ships

1\. Cole & Seliel  
2\. Teen! Garmadon & Teen! Misako  
3\. Duke DeTain & Freya McCloud  
4\. Snake Rattler & Daisy Kaboom  
5\. Allen Koenigsberg & Rooky Partur  
6\. MK & Red Son **(If a lemon is requested, one of them has to be female)**

Genderbent and AU (Alternate Universe) can be included as well. And remember, no hating or harassing other users.


End file.
